


Survival

by FoxtheOrceater



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxtheOrceater/pseuds/FoxtheOrceater
Summary: A short musing on Reaper and Widowmaker during their time in Talon.





	Survival

It had nothing to do with romance and everything to do with survival.  
No love rested in their chests, at least not the conventional kind. No warmth dwelt within either of them any longer; that had been killed off long ago. But together, they were able to feel a glimmer of that warmth again.  
It was this that they sought in each others' arms and beds and in return they protected and cared for each other fiercely. The nights they could spend together provided sanctuary. Release. Safety.  
During the day, or when the fulfillment of their orders ran late, they called each other by the names that were chosen for them.  
Widowmaker. Reaper.  
Remorseless bringers of death and sorrow. Boogymen. Feared entities of legend and whispers, nightmares come to life waiting in the dark to catch and kill you.  
But in the dark of their quarters they would whisper their true names like a prayer.  
A promise.  
A lifeline that kept the glimmer of the people they once were alive, even if just barely.  
Even if they were dormant.  
Gabriel. Amelie.  
Relics of a better time; people with love in their hearts and warmth in their chests.  
People.  
If their superiors found out, of course, the consequences would be dire.  
But to stay alive,  
to stay warm,  
well that was just a risk they had to take.


End file.
